


Dive

by ibreathealot



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathealot/pseuds/ibreathealot
Summary: 2 years after the USO tour Chloe and Chicago have broken up. In normal circumstances, she would’ve hung out with Beca to help get over the breakup however, her and Beca haven’t talked since 4 months after the USO tour ended. Now she has to go get her best friend back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of “Dive” by Ed Sheeran.

Beca laid down on her bed after a long day of work. She never felt this exhausted since the World’s competition her senior year of college. Back then it was constant vocal exercises, dance practices, and endless cardio so that she could actually do the dancing. She learned the hard way during her freshman year. 

The USO tour of course was also tiring, but the dance moves were very basic compared to when they actually did your normal competitions with acapella. 

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket to see a missed call from Chloe. Someone who she hasn’t really talked to since 4 months after the USO tour ended. Which that was now 2 years ago. It was just too painful for her to do so. She was happy for Chloe that she was happy. Chicago seemed like a really nice guy. Beca however felt disappointed in herself. She should’ve said and done something about the feelings she had for Chloe before she ended up in an argument with her. 

Chloe had called Beca for relationship advice 4 months after the USO tour. Chicago asked her to move in with him. 

“Why can’t you just be supportive when it comes to Chicago and me?” Chloe said through the phone sounding frustrated. 

“You asked my advice Chlo. I never said you had to take it. I just think that this is moving a little bit too fast,” Beca responds sounding equally as frustrated as the woman on the other side of the conversation. 

“Why do you think we’re moving too fast?” Chloe questioned. 

“You asked me if I felt that you were moving too fast. I said yes because you two met barely 6 months ago dude,” Beca explains to Chloe. 

“Why does it seem like that’s not the only reason why?” Chloe asks. 

“What do you mean?” Beca responds with a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“Well you’ve been avoiding my calls and texts. Yeah I get that you are busy with work and stuff, but that doesn’t explain why you’ll contact Amy or Aubrey,” Chloe says. 

“If I say it you’re going to be even more pissed so I might as well not,” Beca replies while changing the way she was sitting on her couch. 

“What is it?” Chloe asks. Beca can literally hear the sound of sadness and frustration in Chloe’s voice. 

“I don’t want to hear about you and Chicago. I’m very happy for you Chlo I am, but I don’t want to hear about you two being together,” Beca says instantly regretting it because now she’ll have to explain herself anymore. 

“Why not?” Chloe asks. Chloe had no idea what Beca was going to say next. 

“Because I have feelings for you,” Beca replies while debating whether or not she should hang up the phone. Chloe has gone quiet on the other side of the phone. “Chlo?” Beca asks. “You still there?” 

Chloe doesn’t respond. “Look if you’re still there, I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen. I just don’t think I can do this. Being your friend and ignoring my feelings for you. Goodbye Chloe,” Beca said. Chloe went to say something else, but the familiar noise that sounds when someone hangs up the phone was heard. 

After Beca hung up she instantly felt the tears well up in her eyes and began to cry in her LA house. Same with Chloe on the other side of the country in New York. 

It was very weird to see Chloe’s name pop up on her phone again with a missed call or text. The only time it popped up before was when Chloe had liked one of Beca’s posts. It of course wasn’t a direct form of contact like this. 

Beca let out a sigh and decided to call Chloe to see what was up. Beca presses the phone button and she brings her phone up to her ear. She takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out. 

The phone rang a total of 3 times before Chloe picked up. “Hey Beca,” she heard the all too familiar voice of her ex-best-friend through the phone. 

“Hey what’s up? Is everything okay?” Beca asks sounding very concerned. She could tell that Chloe was crying not that long ago. She kept hearing her sniffle. 

“No everything is not okay,” Chloe replies. 

“Okay what is it? What’s wrong?” Beca questions. 

“Things didn’t work out with Chicago,” Chloe responds. Beca could tell that Chloe was heartbroken. She just wanted to be there with her and comfort her. 

“I’m so sorry Chlo. If I was there, you know that I would comfort you in a heartbeat,” Beca says to her. Chloe sniffles a few more times. 

“That’s not exactly the thing that is making me so upset. I lost you, my best friend, because of a stupid guy,” Chloe replies while starting to breathe heavily. 

“Okay Chloe, breathe, breathe, breathe. Breathe slowly. Take in a deep breath then let it out. Chicago isn’t just some stupid guy okay? It’s not his fault or your fault on why you lost me,” Beca explains to her. Even though Beca wishes it would’ve been her and Chloe over the past 2 years, she’s not going to let Chloe say stuff like that about Chicago. She knows that Chloe doesn’t mean it, and is just trying to sort of vent in a way. 

“It is my fault though. I should’ve called or texted you after our last conversation,” Chloe stated while sniffling again. 

“The phone works both ways Chlo. I’m just as much as responsible if not more than what you are,” Beca tells her. Chloe doesn’t say anything. Normally Beca would hang up on someone who doesn’t say anything after a minute. However this was Chloe and Chloe needed her right now. 

After a few minutes she could tell Chloe was trying to bring herself together. “Are you in LA right now?” Chloe asks. 

“Yeah I will be here for a complete week and a half,” Beca responds with a hint of confusion in her voice. 

“Would it be okay if I flew out there and stayed with you for a couple days? I just need to get away from New York for a little bit,” Chloe says. 

“Yeah sure. When do you plan on coming?” Beca asks. 

“Is tomorrow okay?” Chloe asks. 

“Yeah it’s fine. Have you booked a plane ticket yet?” I question. 

“I’m about to. The one I’m looking at is saying I’ll be in LAX at 5:20 pm tomorrow,” Chloe replies as she presses the book ticket button. 

“Okay I’ll be there then at that time and pick you up,” Beca tells her. Chloe instantly feels herself calm down and feels a weight lifted off of her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Becs.” 

“No problem, Chlo. I have to go though. I have an early morning call time to go to the studio. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Beca says. 

“Yeah see you tomorrow,” Chloe responds. Beca pulls her phone away from her ear and hangs up. She turns her screen off then puts her phone on her night stand. She laid in her bed and thought about everything. This surely changed her plans for the next few days. She didn’t fall asleep until about an hour or so later. 

The next day Beca drove to LAX to pick Chloe up. She would go to gate however because of security reasons she was waiting at baggage claim. 

Before she left her car she made sure to put on her sunglasses and a hat to help avoid paparazzi. They always hangout at LAX to get the latest photos of celebrities. 

Beca already released her first album about 6 months ago, so she has definitely been photographed by paparazzi at LAX since she did CD signings in multiple cities across the U.S. She’s been photographed with DJ Khaled and Theo on more than one occasion. 

Not long after 5:20 Beca seen Chloe approaching baggage claim. She felt a bit of excitement. This being the first time she saw Chloe in what seemed like forever. She would sometimes see photos of her on Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat but everyone knows that’s not the same as actually seeing someone in person. Especially someone who was one of your best friends and spent basically every day together for 6 years. 4 of them being in college and then 2 in the small studio apartment in New York. 

Chloe looked up after grabbing her bags to look for Beca. It would be sort of hard to spot the brunette woman because of her being so small. She’d be easy to miss. Finally her eyes land on the woman. One glance at her and she knew that it was her. Beca. She smiled slightly to herself. She couldn’t believe that she was there in LA and was going to be with her past best friend and co-captain. She made sure she had all of her things, and made her way over to Beca. 

Beca gave Chloe a kind smile as she made her way towards her. “Hey,” Chloe said. She furrowed her eyebrows once she noticed the kind of hat Beca was wearing. A sports team baseball cap. Beca doesn’t watch sports. 

“Hey,” Beca said as she watched Chloe furrow her eyebrows. 

“I didn’t know you supported the Dodgers,” Chloe said with a hint of confusion in her tone. 

“I didn’t know I did either. It’s just a random hat I found at the store while I was trying to avoid paparazzi,” Beca said. Chloe let out a chuckle at that. 

“Well, I don’t know much about the whole paparazzi thing, but I think we should probably get going before paparazzi notices that you are here,” Chloe says to the smaller woman. 

“You’re a smart one there, Beale,” Beca says with a smile. “Need help carrying anything?” Beca asks. “I can take your suitcase or carry on if you need me to.” 

“Oh yeah thanks,” Chloe responds to Beca’s kind offer and hands her her carry on. 

“You’re welcome,” Beca says as she takes hold of Chloe’s suitcase. 

They begun to make their way out of the airport as the all so familiar flash of paparazzi cameras started going off. Meaning there will be a new story of Beca leaving LAX sometime within the next hour or 2.

Beca and Chloe walk outside of the airport. Some fans instantly swarm around Beca asking for autographs and photos. She is not a big fan of the whole paparazzi part of fame, but she really enjoys giving autographs and photos to the fans. Nothing makes her more happy than giving back to the fans. She does as many as she can before walking the short distance to where her car is parked.

She opens the trunk of her car and helps Chloe put her suitcase in the back of the car. “Do you want your carry on or do you want me to put it with your suitcase?” Beca questions while taking her sunglasses off. 

“I’ll take it,” Chloe answers. Beca hands her her carry on back and they both step away from the trunk. Chloe notices Beca struggling to push the trunk of the vehicle closed, so she reaches up and closes it for her. 

“Thanks,” Beca says. 

“No problem,” Chloe replies. 

They make their way to their respective sides of the vehicle. Beca turns on the car’s ignition once both her and Chloe are comfortable. They then slowly leave LAX. 

The car ride to Beca’s house is silent. Chloe turns the radio on to see what’s currently playing. “Feel It Still” by Portugal. The Man was playing. 

“They still play this song on the radio?” Chloe asks Beca.

“Yeah they do surprisingly. Do you not listen to the radio?” Beca answers. 

“Not really. I mostly just listen to the Today’s Top Hits or the Taylor Swift station on my Pandora,” Chloe replies. She turns the radio up because even though the song came out in 2017 it’s still fun to listen to. 

Beca began to sing along to the song. Chloe looked over at her and smiled at the woman. She joined in also. 

The song finishes and they glance at the other and smile at one another. Chloe felt beyond happy that she was there with Beca. Beca felt the same way about Chloe. 

“So how long will you be staying?” Beca asks. Chloe turns the radio down. 

“I was thinking I should probably go back in 6 days. I need to get back and move my stuff out of the apartment that I was living in with Chicago and back into the studio,” Chloe replied. 

“You and Amy still have the studio?” Beca questions sounding very surprised. 

“Well technically Amy still does. She offered to allow me to move back in with her when she heard. You haven’t talked to her?” Chloe tells Beca. 

“No I have. It’s just she’s always traveling and going all over the place. She never says anything about being there. I just assumed she moved out,” Beca answers as she turns onto the street that will lead to the street that she lives on. 

“I don’t know how she does all that traveling. I mean I like traveling but if I had the amount of money that she has I would buy a house somewhere and settle down. I would save the money for my future kids’ college and for vacations that I would want to go on with my family,” Chloe explains. Beca turns on to the street that she lives on and keeps driving. 

“Well Amy has always been the live-in-the-moment type person. Besides she has 180 million dollars she’s good,” Beca replies. 

“That is true. She’s doing a Fat Amy Winehouse tour so she is doing some work,” Chloe says as Beca pulls into her driveway. 

“Honestly though I don’t see Amy ever settling down,” Beca parks her car then turns the ignition off. “Welcome to your home for the next 5 days.” 

Both Beca and Chloe get out, and Chloe gets her suitcase out of the trunk. Beca locks the car doors. 

Over the first 4 days that Chloe was there, Beca took her around the city. She took her to the beach, had a campfire outside one night, took her to a few restaurants, and even took her to the studio to watch the process of making music professionally. Between writing the lyrics, the notes for the music, and recording. The recording was mostly of covers. 

On the 5th day, which was Chloe’s last full day in LA with Beca, Chloe decided she wanted to stay at Beca’s house all day while Beca went to the studio. She wanted to get all of her things ready so that she could go back to New York the next day. 

This trip was fun and great for Chloe. She knows that she’ll be going back to New York feeling better than what she did when she got to LA several days ago. Chloe went into the guest room that she was staying in. She couldn’t find her earbuds. She must’ve left them in Beca’s room the night previous when she was listening to some of Beca’s newest mashups. 

She walked up to the door to Beca’s room. Chloe didn’t exactly want to go into Beca’s room without Beca being there. She felt that in some way she would be intruding. She would just walk in there, grab them, then walkout. It’s not that big of a deal. Chloe turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. She walks into the room, spots her earbuds on Beca’s dresser, then walks over to the dresser to grab them. 

She takes them and then glances up to see a photo. It’s the photo that was taken the day that all of the Bellas except Aubrey and Emily graduated. Chloe smiles at the sight of the photo that she hasn’t seen in a while. She looks at the other photos that are on her dresser until she comes across of one of just herself and Beca. 

Chloe looks down at the corner of the picture frame to see a folded piece of lined paper attached to it. Chloe instantly begins to wonder what it is. It must be something important. Beca doesn’t keep any form of paper unless it has some type of importance to her. She knows that from seeing her best friend throw away all of the notes that she took for all of her classes in college. 

Chloe lets out a sigh and takes the paper out of the corner of the picture frame. She discovers that it’s a half sheet of paper that was folded into fourths. She notices that there’s a name written on it in Beca’s all so familiar handwriting. It is hers. She felt tempted to open it and read it but she wasn’t going to. That’d be an invasion of privacy. If Beca wanted to talk to her about it then she would. Even though her name was on it she was going to respect that if Beca wants her to read it she would give it to her or send it to her. 

She places it back in the corner of the photo exactly how it was before she took it out. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out. She makes her way out of Beca’s bedroom making sure to close the door as she exits. 

That night Beca got home to see Chloe sitting on the couch doing something on her laptop. “I brought you some In-N-Out,” Beca says as she walks into the living room. 

Chloe closes her laptop. “Thanks Becs,” she says as she grabs the bag. She hasn’t had In-N-Out since she left Barden 4 years ago. She opens the bag and sees 2 burgers with a large cup of fries. She stands up. 

“Where you going?” Beca questions.

“To the dining room. I don’t want to make a mess of your living room,” Chloe responds. They both walk to the dining room and sit down at the table. Chloe hands Beca a burger and put the fries in the middle of them so that they can both easily reach it. Chloe pours the rest of the bag out, so that they can grab the ketchup and napkins easier. 

They spent their dinner joking around and reminiscing about the time they were in the Bellas. Even though they’ve only been out of college for 4 years it felt like a completely different lifetime since things are so much more different now. 

It wasn’t long later they got into their pyjamas and sat on Beca’s bed while watching a random tv show that was playing. Chloe glances over at the dresser and sees the photo that has the paper tucked into the corner instantly. She instantly begins wondering what is on this paper again. She lets out a sigh. 

“You okay?” Beca asks. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Chloe says. Beca instantly can tell the slight hesitation and unfocused tone in her voice. She knew that something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” Beca questions as she turns the tv off. 

“It’s nothing,” Chloe answers. She looks over at Beca to see the facial expression she had on her face. She wasn’t convinced. “I’m thinking about what happens after I go back to New York.” 

Beca furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Are we going to go back to how things were before I came here?” Chloe questions. 

“I don’t want that to be the case,” Beca replies as she watches Chloe sit up. 

“We never talked about what you admitted that night,” Chloe says. 

“I didn’t think we needed to do so,” Beca tells her. 

“Why wouldn’t we?” Chloe questions her as she stares Beca down. 

“Because that was like 2 years ago Chlo,” Beca replies as she stares at her in confusion. 

“Why did you admit that to me that night?” Chloe asks. 

“You asked me why I felt so against you and Chicago moving in together, and I told you. I didn’t necessarily want to do that,” Beca replies. 

“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand?” Chloe says clearly wanting a clear answer. 

“Because I was afraid of rejection. Besides it was a weird time in our lives. We were literally in what would be considered a quarter life crisis,” Beca pauses to take a deep breath. She was starting to get frustrated with the woman who was sitting on her bed next to her. “And I was right to be afraid of rejection because you rejected me.” 

“What did you just expect me to drop Chicago because you admitted that you had feelings for me?” Chloe asks with clear anger in her tone. 

“No I didn’t. I knew you wouldn’t. And that killed me everyday since I saw you kiss him right after my performance on the USO tour,” Beca explains to the redhead. Beca hasn’t felt this angry with Chloe since senior year when the got in the spat at Aubrey’s camp. 

“I don’t understand why you would be upset about that. I wasn’t aware of how you felt,” Chloe tells her. 

“Maybe it’s because I was looking for you that night!” Beca exclaims. 

“What do you mean?” Chloe furrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

“I was going to kiss you that night. I walked outside to find you. However by the time I found you, you and Chicago were playing tonsil hockey,” Beca says. She stands up and walks over to the dresser. She pulls the paper out of the corner of the picture frame. “You have no idea what it felt like that night and the day we got into the argument about why you and Chicago shouldn’t of moved in together.” 

“What the hell do you mean I don’t know what it felt like? I literally dealt with you constantly rejecting me, and I had to watch you be with Jesse for like 5 to 6 years. I gave up on you Beca, so I moved on. Not that long later I met Chicago,” Chloe responds. 

“You seriously had feelings for me that long?” Beca asks. Chloe nods as a response. “I thought that was just you being your usual flirty and weird self.” 

“Well you were wrong,” Chloe tells her. Beca sighs. Beca unfolds the piece of paper and takes a deep breath when she can see the words that are presented on it. “What is that?” Chloe asks. 

“It was an apology letter I wrote a few months after we got into the argument on the phone. I told myself that maybe one day I would eventually send it to you either through mail, text, or tell you on the phone or in person,” Beca replies. 

She hands the paper to Chloe. The redhead sighs as she looks down at it. She decides that she doesn’t want to read it. She knows that Beca is sorry. She also knows that Beca is her best friend. Chloe reaches over and sets it on the nightstand. Beca furrows her eyebrows in confusion. 

“You didn’t mention the letter because you said it that this whole thing was 2 years ago. Do you not feel the same way about me?” Chloe questions Beca. 

“Before you came here, I probably could’ve told you that I didn’t feel the same because I haven’t talked to you in so long. However now after spending the past several days with you. I say yeah I do have the same feelings for you as I did 2 years ago,” Beca replies as she watches Chloe stand up and walk over to her. 

“I want you to be completely honest with me,” Chloe pauses. “Because I’m not going to jump into this, into us, unless you tell me the truth. I don’t want to end up hurt again. Don’t do any of this unless you mean in it.” 

Beca nods. “I’m telling the truth. You know that I’m weird about the whole feelings thing, so I don’t really know how to you know word things. If I was lying to you, I wouldn’t be this awkward about it,” Beca explains to Chloe. 

“Well then, I want this. I want you. I want us. All you have to do is agree,” Chloe confesses to the brunette. 

“I want that too,” Beca answers. A smile appears on Chloe’s face. Chloe takes a few steps towards Beca. The redhead leans in and places her lips on the other woman’s. The kiss is slow and passionate. Chloe moves one hand to the small of the brunette’s back and the other to her shoulder. Beca wraps one of her arms around Chloe’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

At that moment of time they couldn’t care less about anything else. They’re main focus was on one another. They weren’t afraid of the future. They knew that no matter what they ran into they will work through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca thought things were good in LA. They couldn’t be more wrong.

5 months later Beca is visiting Chloe and Fat Amy in New York. She got a break from the studio and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to see her girlfriend and her other best friend. Amy however has left because she said she was going to go get groceries, which was like 13 hours ago. Beca called Amy a few times to make sure she was okay. Amy called back and said that she was fine. Apparently she met up with some friends and decided to hangout with those people. 

What Chloe didn’t know was that even though everything seemed okay in Los Angeles not everything was resolved. Beca felt indifferent about what happened in LA when they got together. She still felt that she couldn’t be completely 100% open with Chloe. She has tried talking to Chloe about what exactly happened between her and Chicago whenever one of them would fly to the other and spend the weekend together. 

“Hey Chlo?” Beca asks as she watches her girlfriend clean up some things around the studio apartment.

“Yeah Becs?” Chloe turns towards Beca’s direction. She could tell by the look on her face that something was bugging her. Chloe walks over to her and sits down on the fold out couch bed that Beca was sitting on. The bed that they shared for 2 years at one time. 

“What exactly happened between you and Chicago?” Beca asked the redhead. Chloe’s face instantly falls. Chloe lets out a sigh and looks away from Beca and stares at a random object on the wall. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t really want to talk about it,” Chloe responds while standing up. 

“Why?” Beca asks. 

“Beca it’s really not any of your business,” Chloe says as kindly as she can. Beca rolls her eyes. Chloe begins to walk away and starts cleaning up the studio again. 

Chicago came home one night to find Chloe doing some homework for vet school. He smiled at her because he always did love to see her so focused. He instantly shook the thought out of his mind. He couldn’t focus on that. He needed to do this tonight. 

He makes his way over to Chloe and stands right in front of her. “Hey I need to say something,” Chicago says. Chloe looks up at him and places her books off to the side so that he would have her full attention. 

“What is it?” Chloe questioned. 

“I think we should end things,” he says as he sits down in the chair that’s set up across from her. Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“What?” she mumbles under her breath. 

“It’s not anything that either of us did. It’s the fact that we’re not exactly clicking like we did when we first got together. Also I can tell that you’re not happy,” he explains to her. 

“What do you mean you know that I’m not happy?” Chloe questions. 

“You’re just not. I’m not sure if it’s because I am not around much because I got stationed someplace new, or if it’s some other reason. I can’t see you be with me and not be happy. I’d much rather see you with someone else who will make you happy,” Chicago explains to her. He notices a few tears run down Chloe’s face. “I still care about you and love you. I just think we’re not supposed to be together,” he states. 

“I think I should at least know the reason. After all you did choose him over me,” Beca mutters out. This instantly caused anger to fume inside of Chloe. 

“Are you going to keep going back to that whenever we have an argument?” Chloe questions. 

“Well do you really blame me?” Beca responds. 

“I thought I was forgiven,” Chloe says while raising her voice as she makes her way back to Beca. 

“Just tell me what happened, Chlo! One phone call you’re asking me for advice about whether or not it was too fast to move in with him. Then you don’t even try to contact me for 2 years. 2 years! And when you do you ask me if I would be willing to offer you my house and my time so that you can get away from New York and Chicago,” Beca explains to me. 

“What’s your point?” Chloe questions as she brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“My point is why did you come to me? You could’ve went to Aubrey! You could’ve went to Stacie! You literally could’ve went to any of the other Bellas. After all at that point you were talking to everyone except me,” Beca points out. Beca takes a deep breath once she finishes to help cool some of the anger inside of her. 

“Chicago broke up with me okay?” Chloe snaps at her. Beca felt like she has been slapped in the face. 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Beca says. She grabs her jacket, her purse, her hat and sunglasses, then starts to make her way towards the door. 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks. Beca turns around to find Chloe was standing around 2 feet away from her. 

“I want you to be completely honest with me right here right now. If Chicago didn’t break things off with you, would you still be with him right now? Would I still be in LA without you contacting me in any form of way?” Beca quizzes Chloe. Chloe brings her gaze away from the brunette. 

“No I wouldn’t be with him,” Chloe says after letting out a sigh. 

“Can you look me in the eye and say that?” Beca asks her. Chloe brings her gaze back to her and says nothing. “That’s what I thought.” 

Beca turns the doorknob and opens the door. “Where are you going?” Chloe asks sounding very upset and worried. 

“I’m going for a walk. I need to cool down and clear my head,” Beca responds. She walks out and looks back at the redhead one last time before closing the door. 

Beca makes her way towards Times Square and takes her time walking around looking at all of the city lights. It’s a very busy night. Then again when isn’t it busy in New York? She looks at all of the screens that have the ads on them. All of them have something advertising a broadway show, Coca Cola, movies, or just well very random things in general. She looks up to see the lights on the ball that drops every new year’s. She was shocked to find out that they keep the lights on the ball on everyday of the year unless if there’s maintenance needed. 

Chloe decided to wait up in the apartment until Beca came back. She can’t imagine how Beca must be feeling right now. What she has been doing to Beca over the past like 2 ½ years is a really awful thing to do to someone. She doesn’t blame Beca for being mad about it. If she was in Beca’s position she would feel the same way. She can tell that Beca feels like that she’s her back-up plan. Which is far from the truth. Chloe knows that looking at her actions it definitely seems that way. 

She hears the doorknob turn. She stands up expecting it to be Beca. In enters Fat Amy making out with some guy. Except this isn’t just some guy. It’s Bumper. Chloe’s eyes widen in shock. The two fall down onto Amy’s bed. “Uh I’m in the room,” Chloe says. Bumper and Amy don’t recognize it and Bumper pulls off his shirt. “Okay I’m going to take that as my cue to leave.”

Chloe quickly walks out of the apartment and into hallway. She couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. She’s just glad she didn’t see it go further. She presses her back against the wall and stands there. She won’t be entering that room until 1 of the 2 leave. She slides down the wall and sits down on the floor. 

It was about 15 minutes later when Chloe finally heard the door to her apartment open. “Sorry about that,” Amy says as she sees Chloe sitting out there. 

“I didn’t see any groceries?” Chloe asks with a smirk. 

“Can’t a person say they are going to get groceries then come back about 15 hours later without getting interrogated? There’s nothing weird about that,” Amy replies. Chloe lets out a chuckle. This night has truly been messed up. “Where’s Beca?” Amy asks. 

“We got in a fight so she went for a walk,” Chloe responds. 

“What was the fight about?” Amy questions as she walks out into the hallway and closes the door to the apartment. 

“I made some bad choices,” Chloe answers.

“You cheated on her?” Amy asks. 

“What? No! It’s about what happened between Chicago and me,” Chloe answers as she moves a little bit to get comfortable. 

“Yeah you were pretty dumb then,” Amy informs Chloe of. 

“Yeah I know,” Chloe says as she lets out a sigh. 

“I don’t like seeing you 2 fight. And I love both of you tiny bitches. Are you going to figure it out?” 

“We will try,” Chloe informs her. Amy simply responds with a nod.

Chloe and Amy heard footsteps approaching them. They look over to see Beca. She was eating a bag of popcorn that she got from a random food cart on the street and was a holding a singular rose in her hand. 

“I’ll leave you 2 to talk,” Amy whispers to Chloe. Chloe nods in appreciation. Amy walks back into the apartment and closes the door behind her. 

“What are you doing sitting on the floor dude?” Beca asks Chloe. 

“Let’s just say Amy brought a someone home and is probably already doing it with him again,” Chloe says not being able to keep a straight face. Beca smiles slightly. 

“Go Amy. Go Amy indeed,” Beca says with a chuckle in her tone. Her eyes make contact with Chloe’s. She lets out a sigh and then sits down on the floor across from Chloe and leans up against the opposite wall as Chloe was. “Chloe,” Beca starts to say something, but Chloe decides that she should do the talking since she was in the wrong. She interrupts Beca. 

“I’m really sorry, Beca. I didn’t really recognize how what I did to you would be hurtful. I get now that what I did was such a shitty move on my part. I should’ve called you. I should’ve at least tried to contact you,” Chloe tells Beca as she wipes a single tear away from her face with her hand. She turns her head to the side to help hide it. 

“It works both ways Chloe,” Beca says. 

“Here’s the thing though Beca. You admitted something to me. You came out and said it. I made you feel uncomfortable. I should’ve been the one to contact you. Much faster anyway,” Chloe explains to her as she begins to stare down at the floor. 

“Chlo, I care so much about you. I want to be with you so badly. I forgive you for not contacting me. I forgive you. I just can’t get the fact that if Chicago didn’t break up with you that you’d still be with him and that we still wouldn’t be talking out of my head,” Beca tells her. Chloe looks up at her and makes eye contact with the brunette. 

“That’s not how it happened though. Even if that was how it happened I don’t see myself with Chicago. Those 6 days that I was in LA with you wasn’t in anyway a plan to get with you. I didn’t even expect you to allow me to come. When you said yes, I thought I was going to get my best friend back,” Chloe pauses. “I can’t change the past. If I could I would it in a heartbeat. I would change my reaction that night. I would change how long it took me to contact you. If I could do it over, I’d probably give you a week, so that you could have some space and then I would talk with you in a more thorough way about everything.” 

Beca nods in response. They sit there quietly for several seconds until Chloe decides to say something else. “No matter what happened or how it happened, I believe I would be with you right here, right now. I wouldn’t want it to be any other way,” Chloe finishes. Beca sits there and thinks about it for a moment. 

“I believe in that too,” Beca says with a slight smile. Chloe smiles widely at Beca’s response. Chloe moves closer to the brunette and wraps her up into a hug. Chloe takes Beca’s LA Dodgers baseball cap off of the brunette’s head and places it on her own. 

Beca pulls slightly away from Chloe and smiles at her. Chloe presses her lips to Beca’s. Beca kisses her back and follows every movement that the other woman was making. They were so caught up in the moment to the point that they didn’t notice the door to the studio apartment opening. 

“Well that’s a great sight to see once leaving an apartment after just having sex,” Bumper says jokingly. Chloe pulls away from Beca and shoots a glare towards Bumper. Chloe and Beca stand up. “Well I’ll see you 2 sometime soon,” Bumper tells them. 

“Uh yeah great to see you too, Bumper,” Beca says. 

“Just so you know there, Beca, I’m always available to do a song on your album if you want to take me up on the offer,” he tells her. 

“I’ll think about it,” Beca responds. Bumper begins to start down the staircase. She looks back over at Chloe. “Why didn’t you tell me that Amy was getting lucky with Bumper again?” 

“I just found out tonight when they came busting into the apartment making out,” Chloe responds with a hint of laughter in her voice. Beca hands her the rose that she was holding when she first came back. Chloe begins to blush. They both make their way back into the apartment. 

“Did you all make up?” Amy asks once they’re both inside. 

“Yeah we did,” Chloe says with a smile.


End file.
